


King Of the Damned

by Fanfictionreader



Category: Queen of the Damned (2002)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, M/M, Porn With Plot, Resurrection, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfictionreader/pseuds/Fanfictionreader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec is a vampire sympathizer, once Akasha was defeated he wonder what was her ex mate Enkil's fate.  Marius had explained that Akasha drank his blood absorb his power, but does that mean oblivion or is he stuck between ultimate weakness and oblivion?</p>
            </blockquote>





	King Of the Damned

Alec drummed his fingers in the bar getting frustrated with Marius... He went through all the trouble to get the bastard drunk which is not easy. A vampire would have to drink the blood of human that is drunk to get drunk.

"I shon't know hy...*hic* he no like me." Marius muttered sadly.

"Marius, David likes you, you just scared him, I mean I would be too if the guy i was obsessed with for 35 years suddenly shows up and declares that he loves me and wants to turn me to spend eternity with him."

"Pah," Marius skulked.

"Give him a day, and talked to him, he will be alright and so will you."

Marius shrugged and drained his cup of alcoholic blood.

"Now about Enkil, where did you stash him?" Alec pressed.

"Enkil? Why do you want to know? He is well was a living statue, now he is a dead statue." Marius said with certainty.

"That may be, still where is he?" Alec pressed again.

"He is underground at my compound in the Arizona desert." Marius admitted.

"I know where that is, thank you," and one arm hugged him and left.

Alec got into his car and drove through three states only stopping for gas and restroom needs.

**

It was sunset when Alec arrived at one of Marius many compounds. He looked around at the lavished room looking for a clue or a button to push to reveal a passage way. Something inside of him tingled as he approached a ottoman, he knelt down and pushed the surprisingly heavy furniture and saw an dark grey bump against the marble floor. He pressed it in and twisted it and suddenly a strip of the floor fell and turned into stairs going into the ground. 

Alec walked down the stairs there was large crystals embedded in the wall glowing an eerie green light shining the path to the big wooden double doors. The doors were destroyed and burn marked was evident on the remaining wood. Akasha must have blown the doors apart. Alec wove through the wreckage and came into a giant cavern and on the far side stood the two thrones, one empty and one is not.

Alec approached the occupied throne and whistled. "Wow she did a number on you."

He took a long look at the king, his body froze his face thrown to the side forever frozen in a contorted pain as half of his throat ripped out. 

"Now lets see if you are alive or truly dead dead."

Alec reached out and traced the stone arm that still laid on the arm rest of the throne. He was hoping to feel some sort of movement however sluggish beneath the skin. He couldn't find any so he slid his fingertips up his arm and across his shoulder and chest towards his wounded neck.

"Yikes, Enkil." Alec whispered.

He heard a clattered and looked down and almost gagged, it was a piece of Enkil's throat.

"Well there is the missing piece, he bent down and grabbed the piece and with a little effort managed to fit exactly. However what freaked him out was the broken edges on both side seem to melt into each other leaving behind a flawless skin.

"Maybe you are alive after all, just got to find a way to restore your blood."

Alec looked around half hoping an answer would appear.

"Maybe Marius might have an answer," Alec sighed slightly upset over the fact he has to drive all the way back to get in touch with Marius and drive back again.

He took out his cell phone and gone through the list of contacts, he came upon a name that was before Marius.

'I wonder if he is the area?' he thought and turned around before pressing call.

"What do you want?" A musical drawl answered after the third ring.

"What no hello, Lestat?" Alec feign pouted.

"Alec, what do you want?" Lestat snapped.

"I need to get my hands on some blood, can you help?"

"what are you up to?" Lestat said serious.

"Oh nothing," Alec fibbed.

"Alec," Lestat growled, "You aren't trying to raise Enkil are you?"

"What if I was?" Alec retorted.

"Has my incident with Akasha has taught you nothing, nothing good can come of raising the original.. their mind is stuck in the past and all they want is to be rulers again."

"Lestat I honestly believe that Enkil is not like Akasha, I want to give him a chance. Besides, he may be in oblivion so whats the harm."

"The world, both mortal and immortal alike is in danger, I will not help you. If you do raise him may all the disasters be on your head." Lestat snapped and hung up.

Alec scoffed, "Rude." 

'Well, long drive it is," Alec sighed and walked towards the exit failing to notice gleaming green eyes following him.

***

It was past sunrise when he finally arrived at his apartment, he closed the door and toed off his shoes and flopped onto the bed.

'What am I doing, why am I obsessed with Enkil... maybe its for the best just to let a dead man lie.' He chuckled at the pun.

He looked around in his one room apartment, Kitchen on the opposite corner, his bathroom is diagonal from the kitchen with a cloth curtain surrounding giving privacy, there is a toilet and a claw footed tub and a sink all bunched together in a corner. It wasn't much but it was home. Alec finally fell asleep.

 

***

Meanwhile back and the compound, the air is thick with frustration as Enkil is still frozen his eyes glazed back to marble. He was still alive but barely. There was a distant crash and glass shattering and what sound like several voice talking and yelling, sounds of things being broken or moved.

"Hey whats this, a secret passageway," A voice said.

"Follow it fool, there might be more treasures and goodies." another snapped.

Soon three men came into the room, "There is nothing here but an old statue."

"Well the statue is a fine make of some ruler, we should take it, might fetch a pretty penny." One of them said thoughtfully.

"Fine if you guys can pick it up and carry it out by all means." the leader said turned and walked upstairs.

"Alright, now I believe the statue is bolted to the chair, so I will climb up and see if he bolted in the back." One of the robbers stated.

He walked up and climbed onto Enkil and reached behind him to find a bolt of some kind, unfortunately his position has his neck right against Enkil's mouth. The warmth and the pulsation of blood underneath the skin has awaken Enkil and with a lunge sank his fangs deep into the robber's neck quickly gulping the hot blood. The robber screamed loudly trying to fight himself free, but he was dead within a minute. With a grunted tossed a heavy body off of him and his eyes found his next victim, he was shaking so hard trying to hold his gun right. Enkil smirked and rushed at the second robber and grabbed his neck and held him in the air, the gun clattered onto the floor and the scent of urine as the robber peed himself.

"So... Hungry..." Enkil growled and sank his fangs into the neck and drained the blood from the pathetic robber and tossed him aside.

"Hey whats going on I heard screams," the Leader snapped rushing down the stairs.

Enkil snarled and rushed at the leader surprising him and had his third victim with quick succession. His body thrummed with renewed power his eyes flashed red and he smiled and he sorted through the memories of the three robbers and he understood at what age, time, and where he was. He sniffed and found the enticing scent of a human that was here before the robbers. He had intrigued him and also more or less save his existence.

'I think I will pay him a visit.' he thought as he stole the jacket off the leader and proceeded up the stairs.

 

***

Alec stretched as he waited for his dying microwave heat up his frozen lasagna, he walked towards his tv and turned it on and proceeded to move the antennas to get a good picture. he sighed as the microwave dinged and he reach carefully and pulled out the hot bubbling food. He sat down on a rickety chair and eat his food on a wobbly table. Even though he was a vampire sympathizer life is pretty boring even at night.

After he ate, he tossed the paper plate in the trash and crawled back onto his bed and watched the TV.

After what seemed like an hour there was a polite knock on the door. Alec looked at the door puzzled who would knock on his door. Marius never comes here and Lestat is not a huge fan of Alec. He got off the bed and walked toward the door and opened the door and let out a shriek and backed pedaled tripping over his own feet and landed on his ass, he still backed away.

"How... When... How..." Alec said breathlessly staring into the fierce green eyes of Enkil.

"Hello, Alec," Enkil said seductively.

"Enkil, how?" Alec repeated.

"Well after you left, some very pathetic thieves broke in and well they met their quick demise," Enkil said shrugging.

Enkil approached Alec as the door swung shut. He held out his hand and waiting for Alec to grab it. Alec stared at the hand, still scared and the appearance of a vampire king.

"I will not do you harm, I merely want to thank you, but I can't do that if you are on the floor shaking like a puppy." Enkil grinned flashing his fangs.

Alec huffed, " I wasn't scared," Accepting the offered hand and Enkil pulled him onto his feet and yanked him toward's his chest.

Alec let out a squeak, "What are you doing?"

"You interest me, I wonder why, you are a mortal, just a body bag full of blood." Enkil walked forward pressing Alec against the wall.

Alec's heart thudded against his chest, but not because he was scared but of arousal. A very powerful, hot looking vampire that rivals a god is pressing against him.

"Enkil," Alec moaned softly, "Are you sure..." Alec was interrupted by a pair of lips smothering his own.

Alec's eyes rolled back as sparks of pleasure zaps his nerve ending and he kisses back, his arms wrapping around the vampire's neck.

A growl rubbed deep in Enkil's chest feeling pleasure that was long ago forgotten. His tongue probed the warm cavern of Alec's mouth feeling the blood so close to the skin and the warm slick of saliva wrapping around his tongue.

Enkil pressed closer and Alec could feel the hard line of the vampire's cock pressing against his thigh and joltled his thigh to the senative organ could have friction, Enkil moaned/growled at the new feeling.

He backed up slightly and with a grunt ripped Alec's shirt and pushed it off of his lover's body. Enkil practically purred at the site, slightly pale torso, with lean cut muscles and a fine trial of of hair from the bellybutton down. With a loud grunt tossed the human onto the bed and zoomed there before Alec bounced the second time, Enkil made quick work of the pants as Alec reached up and pushed off the jacket off of Enkil's broad muscular shoulders and his fingertips traced the more pronounced cuts of muscles.

"I felt your touch," Enkil rumbled.

Alec blushed and leaned back onto his back watching the predator stare at him, Enkil took off his pants and straddles Alec, putting most of his weight on his lover. His face pressed against Alec's neck, his lips kissing and nipping as Alec returned the favor.

"I am going to take you good, you are mine. My new consort, my lover." Enkil declared.

Alec groaned his mind clouded with lust and nodded and arching against the firm body on top of his.

Enkil grabbed Alec's legs and placed them on his shoulders exposing Alec's tight entrance that was partially hidden by a soft sack the Enkil can't stop touching. Alec's moans and pants encouraged and spurred Enkil on.

"Normal I take great cares of my lovers, but right now I got to have you." Enkil gritted through his fangs.

"Can we not talk about your other lovers right now and get on with it!" Alec snapped can't take it anymore and wanted Enkil in him.

Enkil growled at being talked in a manner and proceeded to ease his hard cock into Alec, firmly and consistence until he bottomed out.

"Aw fuck," Alec groaned in pain and pleasure.

Enkil chuckled but waited for his new lover to get accustom to his girth. Alec nodded and Enkil proceeded to pound into his lover aiming for the sweet spot, loving the sounds of pleasure and cries of lust being ripped out of his writhing lover beneath him.

"Like that don't you, Alec? Like being pounded with my big cock," Enkil talked dirty going hard and deeper.

"Yes, yes YES!" Alec cried out as he fisted his dripping cock trying to get completion.

"I will grant you release, but from now on I will tell you when you can come. Understood?" Enkil thrusted hard.

"Y-yeah!! FUCK!!!" Alec cried out coming over his fingers and onto his chest.

"Yes fuck, so tight, going to fill you up now," Enkil snarled and came deep in Alec.

Enkil sank to his side and pulled Alec towards his chest in a spooning position.

"Welcome to an new age, Enkil," Alec panted snuggling into his vampire king.

 

END!!!


End file.
